


Puzzle

by pencil026



Series: Puzzle [1]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, female!Kyungsoo, female!baekhyun, female!jongdae, female!luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: "Just stop hesitating, okay? Just please take out my heart.. Like a dazzling ray of light.. Even the moonlight of the night, close your eyes...”Jungdah doesn't know why the same song has been in her mind since she first saw her Red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword
> 
> This is something I wrote for http://aboy-andhiscat.livejournal.com/. This is like the beginning of a universe I imagined. This is basically LuChen but I plan to add other oneshot stories about the other pairings once I have something written.   
> It's my first time writing same-gender pairing so I don't know. ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Cross posted to my AFF: myownrheality

\---

**_Who would have thought that she would wake up feeling like death?!_ **

 

Blame Baekhee who insisted on a victory party when Kyungsoon finally agreed to date her. Now Jungdah is positive that her brothers would nag at her if they knew.

 

 _'This is not how a proper lady should behave!’_ she can hear Joonmyun's voice in her head and she can imagine Minseok's disapproving face when he sees her state.

 

Jungdah promptly ignores the internal guilt and picks herself up from Baekhee's couch. At least Baek is a trustworthy and fiercely loyal gal -- her best friend since birth so she knows she won't be left somewhere strange even she's drunk out of her mind. She drags herself to the bathroom and tries to wake herself. She splashes cold water to her face and stares at the mirror.

 

 ** _Gosh, she looks like shit_**. She tries to fix her hair but promptly stops when she noticed something that wasn't there before. She stares at her hand. She stares some more. The thing doesn't disappear though. It seems to glow the more time she stares. Jungdah doesn't know how long she's been standing dumbly in front of the sink. It seems like eternity when her mind catches up with reality. The red string tied on her finger is real. She’s finally bound to find her Fated. Jungdah screams and then passes out. Baekhee startles awake because of her scream and runs to the bathroom even in her state of hangover. She panics when she sees Jungdah lying on the cold white tiles of her bathroom. **_It’s too early for this._**

 

\---

Joonmyun wakes to the annoying sound of his ringtone. **_It’s Saturday! He finished all his work yesterday so he can spend the weekend with his husband! Who dares to ruin his morning?!!_** He grunts and huffs annoyed that the damn phone keeps on ringing even if he ignored it. **_Doesn’t the caller get the idea that the owner doesn't want to answer?!_** Joonmyun gives up and tries to sit up to answer the call. He was barely able to reach the phone when he was yanked back to the bed by strong arms on his waist.

 

"Don’t get up...” the husky voice of his husband whispers on his left ear. Joon shivers as his lover nuzzles his nape. The phone on his hand rings again and he frowns at it. **_An unknown number_**. He sighs and finally answers. **_Might as well get this call over with._**

 

" _Oppa! Finally you answered!!! I’m so sorry! I don't know what happened! But she passed out and I don't know what to do! She’ll be mad that I called you but I don't know what to do!!! I--!_ "

 

"Wait. Who is this?" Joonmyun cuts the panicking voice.

 

" _This is Baek! I’m using the hospital phone! I don't--_ "

 

"Wait. Hospital?" Joon cuts again. He froze and the guy behind him froze as well. Bad scenarios run inside his head. **_Baek in a hospital calling him. Whatever it is, it is definitely because of one person. Their only sister. Jungdah._**

 

Baekhee is still talking but Joon doesn't hear her.

 

"Text me which hospital and I’ll be there" Joonmyun whispers and hung up. He tries to get out of bed and remembers the arms around him.

 

"Breathe, my angel Suho", his lover pets his cheek and helps him get out of bed. "Everything is ok. Let’s have a quick shower and go there together ok?"

 

"Yifan, I...”

 

"I know you're worried. I’ll go with you".

 

"Thank you...” Joon whispers as Yifan drags him to their huge bathroom.

 

\---

Jungdah wakes up in a white room, feeling uncertain. **_When did she get here?_**

 

"You’re awake...” she hears Kyungsoon's voice and turns to his left. Her colleague is cutting up some fruits. Jungdah realizes that she's in a hospital.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Baek woke up and saw you passed out in her bathroom and rushed you in the hospital. She called me in panic. She called Kim-sajangnim too."

 

Jungdah sighed. **_Her brother would probably nag her now._** As if on cue, the door opens and Joonmyun and Yifan enter the room. Joonmyun stares at her and finally approaches her bed. He frowns and Jungdah expected the strings of reprimand she should hear but her brother sighs and holds her hand.

 

"How are you feeling? Please don't scare me like that again...” She's speechless. Joon really acts like their mom sometimes. She’s not sure why but she feels tears anyway.

 

"Sorry for panicking, oppa… It’s just... I was surprised...” she stares on the hand that her brother is holding. The red string glows. "I... I have my Red now...”

 

"What?! Really?!” Joonmyun exclaims and looks at her uncertain face. Joon looks at his own hand where a red string is tied and the string leads to his husband who is standing by his side. Their strings are tied together because they are Fated. His sister would soon meet her Fated. He now understands why she's uncertain and why she panicked.

 

"Congratulations...” Yifan smiled at Jungdah. His sister-in-law smiled back.

 

\---

 

_It is nice to think that somewhere out there someone is meant for you. People believe in finding their soul mates through destiny. Fate works through time. A person would have a Red -- it is a red string tied to your left ring finger where your marriage ring would be. It signifies that you will meet your Fated soon. It may seem like a thread that you can't remove from your finger and it will attach itself to your Fated's Red when you see each other, symbolizing that you are bound for life. You can only see your Red and your Fated's Red, not other's. Usually, the Red will show at age 15-20 years old. Then it depends on Fate on when you will see your soul mate. It may be the next day already or next month or it may take years. At least once you see your Red, you will know that you really have someone out there. There are crazy scary stories about people who did not have their Red. It’s sad but what do you do when you don't have a soul mate? No purpose in life, no one to spend your life with..._

 

\---

 

“ _I already sent someone to pick you up._ ”

 

“That is not necessary, oppa.”

 

“ _Says who? Just please--_ ”

 

“ _Jungdah-yah, just follow him ok? He keeps on fussing about you. It’s ok. You’re welcome here. Just help keep Joon's sanity please?_ ”

 

“ _Yah! You---!_ ”

 

Jungdah giggled. It’s really ironic seeing -or rather, hearing- the cold Kim-sajangnim whine to his equally cold husband who's making cooing noises that Jungdah can hear.

 

“ _Minseok-hyung will not be back until next week and I don't want you to be alone at home. You’re staying with us whether you like it or not_ ,” Joonmyun's voice is on the phone again. He must have finally wrestled the phone from his tall husband.

 

“Arasso, thank you, oppa.”

 

“ _Ok. See you soon._ ”

 

“Was that Kim-sajangnim?,” Kyungsoon asked as she entered the room. Jungdah nodded as she patted the bed. She’s done packing her belongings so all they need to do is wait for the driver that Joonmyun sent.

 

“I just... I just wanna say that I’m happy for you, you know…” Kyungsoon shyly whispered but Jungdah heared her loud and clear.

 

“Thank you... Until now, I can't believe it. It this even real or I’m just delusional?' she smiled bitterly as she stared at her Red.

 

“Maybe you're just a late bloomer, you know? Baekhee always says so.”

 

“Maybe. Speaking of Baek, what made you finally agree to date her?”

 

 

Jungdah and Baekhee practically grew up together. Their parents were friends so they are like extended family and basically, Baekhee is like the sister that Jungdah never had. They have similar playful loud personalities and passion for music that made them study music together and work in the entertainment industry together. Baekhee got her Red when they were 17 and she was there to help Jungdah when she had depression at 21. They met Kyungsoon when they were 22; Joonmyun introduced the new younger employee who is a musical genius too. Baekhee freaked out at that time when she saw her Red connect to her Fated but Kyungsoon did not react at all. Baekhee thought it was a mistake and that only she can see their Reds together. Months of courting and coaxing from Baek plus a dramatic confrontation revealed that Kyungsoon can see their Reds too but decided to ignore their bond. The younger claims that she doesn’t believe in love and that she doesn't believe in Fate. Baekhee then declared that she will do everything until Kyungsoon accepts her. Baekhee vowed to make Kyungsoon love her. And just recently, Kyungsoon finally agreed to some dates. **_Dramatic rollercoaster of emotions really_**. Jungdah felt trapped between their tensions sometimes.

 

 

“Baekhee made me realize some things. Like... the things i ignored are also things that other people are searching all their life... She showed me something that i don't really care about before... I realize, for example, that I don't want to be Fated but you on the other hand lost happiness when you did not see your Fate... It’s like, the things I ignored are so important to others and I don't even know... That's why I’m so happy for you.. Now, you'll be able to meet someone that will make you happier,” Kyungsoon smiled and her lips formed a red heart.

 

Jungdah did not expect such a serious answer but it was definitely sincere.

 

“Hey, our ride is here,” Baek suddenly opened the door and called them out. Jungdah just smiled gratefully at Kyungsoon before smiling at Baekhee too.

 

\---

“Noona!!!” Jongin's voice greeted them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jungdah asked as she hugged his youngest brother.

 

“Suho-hyung told me to pick you up,” Jongin beamed.

 

“When did you even arrive? I thought you are in London,” Jungdah asked as Jongin opened the doors for them.

 

“I arrived this morning but I need to be in Japan tomorrow. I’ll stay with you and Joon-hyung tonight and he'll send me off tomorrow. I’m sorry I can't stay with you at home, noona.”

 

“That's ok, I know you're busy and I’m proud of your achievements overseas,” Jungdah smiled as she sat on the passenger seat.

 

“When will you have a schedule in Korea again? We missed seeing you perform!” Baekhee exclaimed from the backseat. Kyungsoon nodded beside her.

 

“Maybe next month, Byun-noona. Not yet sure but the Japan gigs are just some photo shoots so I’ll be back soon. I’ll make sure to be here on the next two months because I won't miss the wedding for anything else,” Jongin answered. **_Oh yeah, Kim Minseok's wedding._**

 

“I just remembered, Dr. Kim requested that the three of us be wedding singers and that there will be a fourth singer that will be from Park Chanyeol's family friends,” Kyungsoon stated.

 

“What?”

 

“I saw a formal request in our department yesterday when Baek was with you at the hospital,” Kyungsoon answered Jungdah's shocked question.

 

'Leave it to Minseok-oppa to be so formal about things. Gosh. He can just text us since we're family,” Baekhee giggled as Jongin chuckled.

 

“Hyung is really like that sometimes,” Jongin smiled.

 

\---

“How is it?”

 

“Tasty~~,” Yifan answered as Joonmyun tasted the soup again.

 

Jungdah giggled at the sight of the two CEOs wearing identical floral aprons who were preparing there dinner. She just finished arranging her things on her temporary room. Jongin is still in the other guestroom. Jungdah wanted to help with dinner but the older two seems to be so serious about it and she doesn't want to disturb their moments. Distantly, she wonders if her Fated will be able to share moments like this with her. She’s still nervous to meet her destined yet she's also so excited and extremely happy about it. Jungdah decided to just bother Jongin for now. Maybe they can catch up a bit? This is actually the first time she saw him in person again since 2 months ago when the dancer started a European tour with his crew.

 

_‘Baby, don't cry, tonight…’_

 

Music can be heard as she approached the guestroom. The door is slightly ajar so the music continuously flows. She pushes the door and peeks inside only to see her youngest brother dancing -- interpreting -- the song perfectly with his eyes closed. **_Leave it to Jongin to dance anytime he feels like it._** Aside from the dancer, the sweet emotional voice of the singer also caught her attention. **_There’s something so soothing about that voice..._**

 

“Oh noona,” Jongin exclaims as he finally notices his sister. Sometimes he really loses himself to music and dance that he disregards his surroundings. Jungdah was about to ask him about the song but—

 

“Dinner's ready!” Joonmyun's voice suddenly caught both of their attention. He’s using his 'eomma voice' again.

 

\---

 

“Oppa, don't worry, ok? I’ll just be inside the office with Baek and Soo. Nothing will happen,” Jungdah points out as they eat dinner. Joonmyun is looking at her with a deep frown on his face. He doesn't want her to go back to work just yet.

 

“She's right, hyung. Minseok-hyung sent us an email that he already reviewed her latest doctor's record and she is deemed fit to work. Besides, you'll be in the same building, you know,” Jongin supported his noona's statement making Joonmyun frown some more. Yifan sighed and flicked his forehead.

 

“She's ok. Don’t fret. Do you doubt Minseok-hyung's judgement? He’s the doctor in the family, you know,” Yifan playfully stated. He doesn't like seeing Joonmyun upset.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Everyone gang up on me,” Joon sighed. “I’ll check up on you when I can. I have a lot to do tomorrow but I can't simply not make sure you are ok myself.”

 

“As I’ve said I’ll just be inside the office and the recording studios. How about eating lunch with us tomorrow? Or maybe not if you already have plans with Yifan-oppa…” Jungdah stated. She knew how the two CEOs are. They are too busy but they try to eat every meal together. Sometimes she joins them for lunch but most of the time she eats with Baek and Soo. Silence passed and Jungdah noticed how sad Joonmyun looked. **_Did she say something wrong??_**

 

“Actually, I’ll be on a business trip starting tomorrow. My flight is around the same time as Jongin's so we'll go to the airport together. Like I said when we talked over the phone, I want you to keep Joon's sanity. That’s actually because I'll be gone for 3days and I don't want him to be alone too. That’s why I thought it would be ok for you to stay with us until Min-hyung is back,” Yifan sighed and gave her a sad smile. **_So this is why Joonmyun seems sad_**. Living up to his cold persona, his brother hates to share his emotions. He’s definitely sad that Yifan will be away even it's just a few days.

 

“It's settled then. Jung-noona and Joon-hyung will have lunch dates together for now,” Jongin exclaimed. “Don't worry, hyung. We’ll be back soon,” he also gave a reassuring smile to Joonmyun who is still pouting. Yifan smiled gratefully at Jongin and kissed Joonmyun who was sitting beside him on the cheek.

 

“We've talked about this. Don’t fret. Let’s eat for now ok?” he smiled lovingly at his husband and was glad when Joonmyun stopped pouting and started eating again.

 

\---

_‘Just stop hesitating, okay? Just please take out my heart.. Like a dazzling ray of light.. Even the moonlight of the night, close your eyes.. Baby, don't cry, tonight…’_

 

The same song has been bothering Jungdah. It is playing repeatedly in her mind for reasons she can’t understand. The song is foreign too – Chinese -- so she wonders why she suddenly likes it. **_Is it how the song was beautifully composed? Or is it the singer’s beautiful voice? What makes it so special for her critical ear?_** She forgot to ask Jongin personally but she sent a text message asking the title and singer of that song. She just hopes he will be able to read her message before he boards his flight.

 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! She’ll be here soon!!!” Baekhee’s loud shout of joy snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Who?”

 

“My hero, Lu Hana!!!” Baekhee exclaimed earning a laugh from Jungdah. She heard that name from Baek countless of times already. Lu Hana is her best friend’s idol since they were in high school.

 

“You shouldn’t say another woman’s name in front of your lover, you know,” Jungdah teased as she laughs. She can see Kyungsoon being her quiet self but she is frowning – rather, _glaring_ – at her computer after she heard Baekhee’s excited squeals.

 

“No need to be jealous, love. I idolize her but I love you the most. My heart, body and soul are all yours!” Baekhee winked at Kyungsoon making the youngest among them blush red. Whether in anger or embarrassment, Jungdah can’t tell.

 

“Shut it, Byun. You are so outdated. I’ve known Ms. Lu will be in Seoul since yesterday,” Kyungsoo snapped, trying to change the subject.

 

“What?! I didn’t know you like her too! And how did you know? She just had her press conference where she announced her plans like, an hour ago! She said she will be promoting her latest album here and that she will be making a new one – a Korean album.”

 

“I’m not really her fan. Hmmm… I think you have not read the email that I forwarded to both of you yesterday? She said it herself. She will have a Korean album. Where else can she get the best team to produce her album?”

 

“So.. Lu Hana will work with Kim Entertainment to produce her album?” Jungdah turned her full attention to Kyungsoon. Well yeah, she admits that she have not read the other work emails that are not urgent. Baekhee is still speechless. She must be shocked since she’ll get a chance to work with her long-time idol.

 

\---

"Why are you still up? We have an early flight tomorrow," Yixing's voice startled her.

 

"I don't know. I feel that something will happen you know?" she sighed as she stared at her hand. The red string dances as if it is being blown by the wind.

 

"It is a good or a bad feeling? I hope it's good though. There are a lot of things we need to attend to in Seoul..."

 

"It doesn't feel like a bad thing, Yixing-ah... it's just... I think this trip will change my life.. Weird instinct or whatever," she slowly answered as she drank her coffee by the kitchen counter.

 

"Then let's just hope for the best, Lu-jie... and I hope that's decaf?"

 

"Yeah... just.. You take a rest.. I’ll sleep after this. Goodnight."

 

"Sweet dreams, Jiejie," her cousin smiled and she's glad he did not ask her further. She’s feeling anxious and excited and she doesn't know why. This isn't her first time in Seoul but she knows this visit will be really different. **_Maybe because I will work on a new album in Korea? Or maybe because I finally was able to request to work with my favorite composer?_** She’s excited to meet Chen.

 

\---

 

"Hana-jiejie, good morning!"

 

_"Canlie-ah, how are you?"_

 

"I’m good! I just wanna check on you. Your flight is today, right?"

 

_"Yes, in about an hour from now. Boarding is not yet starting so we're having a quick breakfast."_

 

"I’m glad i was able to call then. I’m really sorry i won't be able to pick you up though."

 

_"You never change, Yeollie. Don’t worry about it. You’re in New York, right? I’ll see you in Seoul!"_

 

"We’ll see you in Seoul in 4 days! I’m so excited to introduce you personally to my fiancé!"

 

_"I’m excited to meet him too. I never did have a chance to thank him for the invitation to sing in your wedding. You invited me as a guest but I’m really honored to sing in your memorable moment too..."_

 

"I thanked him about that too. He’s really thoughtful. You’ll sing with his sister too! I can feel goose bumps already. Four angels will sing on our wedding! Thank you for agreeing!"

 

_"You’re my didi. I’m so happy for you..."_

 

"Thank you, jiejie.. I’ll let you eat breakfast now. I’ll see you soon. Say 'hi' to Xing for me too! Have a safe trip!"

 

_"Yeah, sure! See you soon!"_

 

Chanyeol can feel someone else in the room with him as he put his phone down. He turned to see his husband-to-be still toweling his hair dry by the door. **_Freshly-out-of-the-shower with only a bathrobe on.  Tempting._**

 

"Who was that? Were you speaking Chinese??," Minseok tilted his head as he asked. **_How can someone older than him be so adorable?_**

 

"That was Hana-noona. Today is their flight to Seoul. I just wanna check up on them. I’m excited for you to meet her."

 

Minseok smiled. Chanyeol always talked fondly about his sunbae when he was studying in China. At first, Minseok got jealous but then again, he now knew they are just like siblings. He was able to communicate with the said lady through emails but they never meet because of their busy schedules. She’s a really famous singer-actress and he's a doctor so it's difficult to catch up. But finally, they will meet soon. She’ll be a wedding singer on their special day. He’ll be married to Chanyeol in 35 days. It still feels like a dream to him.

 

"Ahhh--," a moan escaped from his mouth when he felt his lover's mouth on his neck. **_Gosh_** , he was distracted he did not even noticed when Chanyeol strode in front of him. His taller Fated bent lower to continue kissing his neck. He ended up helplessly throwing his arms on Chanyeol's shoulder for support when his legs felt like jelly.

 

"Are you ready to sleep, babe?," Yeol's low voice whispered on his left ear as he snaked his arms on Minseok's waist. Minseok is tired but he definitely won't say no to Yeol.

 

"Bed," Minseok whispered. Yeol smirked as he lifted his lover to their bed.

 

\---

 

Everyone was staring at their table. The company cafeteria is huge but everyone's attention was focused on one specific table. Jungdah tried her best to stop herself from giggling. She can see Baekhee doing the same while Kyungsoon tried to act passive though her ears are turning red because of the stares they are getting. Hakyeon is smiling a bit as Joonmyun types furiously at his phone. This may be the first time everyone saw Kim-sajangnim in the cafeteria. He’s not affected by the attention their table is getting though as he is still typing furiously on his phone with a frown.

 

"Eat up, oppa. We came here for lunch, you know," Jungdah finally tried to make her brother eat. This is actually their first time to eat lunch together this week. Though they talked about eating lunch together while Yifan is overseas, Joonmyun got so busy and had lunch meetings with important people the past two days. And to make it up to her, he agreed to eat wherever she wants today, thus, the simple lunch at the cafeteria with Baek and Soon and Joon's secretary Cha Hakyeon.

 

"You eat up too. Did you take the vitamins that Minseok-hyung prescribed? And are the three of you drinking the tea for soothing your throats?" Joonmyun was suddenly on 'mother hen mode' momentarily forgetting his phone. Hakyeon snickered but seemed to focus on his food innocently when Joonmyun turned to him.

 

"Thanks for the tea, oppa! I’ve never had anything like that before! It is so fragrant and it really feels great to the throat," Baekhee beamed at him.

 

"I’m glad you liked it. It was actually a gift from China."

 

"China? From whom?" Jungdah asked. Joonmyun usually only accepts gifts from family members. 

 

"From Ms. Lu Hana," Joonmyun answered nonchalantly as he finally starts to eat his food. Baekhee suddenly choked and Hakyeon was quick to hand her a bottle of water as Kyungsoon slowly thumps her back. Jungdah was speechless. Joonmyun furrowed his eyebrows in concern at Baekhee.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Is it really from Lu Hana? The famous singer?!" Baekhee asked instead of answering Joon's concerned question. Her outburst drew more attention to their table.

 

"Yes, why?" Joonmyun was confused about the reaction he's getting because of some imported tea.

 

"No reason, oppa. Baekhee is just her big fan," Jungdah answered.

 

"Oh, that's great then. I hope you can all work together on her album. She’s a bit busy but her schedules will include her recording soon so be ready to meet her," Joonmyun smiled. Baekhee was about to say something when Hakyeon's phone rang. Jungdah froze at the familiar song.

 

"Hello. Yes. Really?! I’ll let him know and see what I can do. I’ll call you back later. Thanks!," Hakyeon smiled happily as he spoke to the phone. He tried to school his face with his usual neutral expression (Jungdah doesn't know if the expression is required to act as the secretary of the cold Kim-sajangnim) but his happiness is clear in his eyes.

 

"What is it?," Joonmyun asked because he knew that Hakyeon will only answer business-related calls in his presence. It is also obvious that it is about him since the secretary turned to him after the call.

 

"Secretary Jung confirmed that they would be back in the next possible flight from London. ETA in Seoul is at 3AM tomorrow morning. Mr. Wu requests for your schedule tomorrow to be changed," Hakyeon smiled.

 

"Cancel all my schedules for tomorrow and reschedule them. Anything urgent can be squeezed in on Friday instead then the rest would be next week," Joonmyun immediately decided much to Jungdah's amusement.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"CEO Wu and I would be cancelling all the schedules tomorrow so tell Secretary Jung that the two of you can spend the day off tomorrow too."

 

"Thank you, sajangnim."

 

"Work on that later, eat your lunch first," Joonmyun smiled at his secretary. Jungdah can see that his mood changed. She knew he was working so hard these past days to distract himself from thinking about his husband.

 

\---

 

 

**Jonginini (09:24AM):**

` **noonaaaaa~ sorry for the late reply. i thought i lost my phone but was just inside my hoodie pocket. the batt was dead by the time i found it today. it was lost for 3 days!** `

 

**Jungdaaaaaeh (09:35AM):**

` **it's ok, nini! glad that you found it. i think joon-oppa called you but he wasn't able to reach you. but hakyeon-oppa was able to call your manager so we did not worry so much. thanks for the info! see you soon!!! ^^** `

 

**Jonginini (0937AM):**

` **Here: [** **'Baby Don't Cry' by Lu Hana (choreography by Oh Sehun).mp4** **] ;)** `

 

 

Jungdah stared at her phone as the video Jongin sent her downloads. **_So that song is by Lu Hana. So it's so popular that even Cha Hakyeon's ringtone is the same song and popular YouTuber Oh Sehun danced to it._**

 

The song started with piano melody. Jungdah felt goose bumps as the voice that has been inside her head sang beautifully. **_What’s so special? I have seen Lu Hana and heard her other songs since Baekhee became her fan but this feels different.._**

 

"Look at how that body moves. Oh Sehun is like... oh my gosh.. He added so much feels to this song!!!" Baekhee was suddenly behind her, watching the video.

 

"I know right.  Jonginnie also dances to this song.. They should collaborate and dance this song together," Jungdah stated distractedly. The more she listens, the more she feels the emotions.

 

\---

 

"Jiejie, are you ok?" he asked as they entered the van.

 

"Yes, Xing-ah. Just tired. But I’m so happy, the fans are so supportive!"

 

"Yeah! With this enthusiasm, your next album would definitely a hit too!!!" Yixing smiled, his dimples showing.

 

"I’m really excited for that too!"

 

"Speaking of which, I have updates on your schedules now. You’ll be free this weekend except for a dinner on Sunday with Park Chanyeol. Actually, it's a family dinner he organized since he will introduce you to his fiancé’s family. I just learned recently that his fiancé is the brother of the president of Kim Entertainment, Kim-Wu Joonmyun, that nice CEO who personally met with us last Tuesday."

 

"Oh wow, small world. I’m excited to see Canlie again.”

 

"I know~ then, you are to meet with the composers on Tuesday. I think you'll meet Chen then," Yixing smiled. He knows how Lu Hana admires Chen. Lu Hana and Yixing himself compose the songs for her but she fell in love with KPop more when she heard songs composed by the famous mystery composer. It took them time but they were able to get information that Chen works with Kim Entertainment so they grabbed the opportunity to launch her Korean album with the famous company.

 

"I hope so. You know Chen doesn't really meet with the singers personally though. They say that he or she just submits the songs to the department. I can't help but still hope though.. Do you think Minseok-ssi knows Chen? Is it too early to ask him a favor? But maybe he don't know Chen.. He’s a doctor.. But maybe we can really talk to Kim Joonmyun about it.." Hana was blabbering in excitement. Yixing shook his head while smiling. **_Sometimes, the famous singer-actress acts like an excited child._**

 

\---

Jungdah huffed in frustration. **_Why can’t I think of a new melody?_** She frowned in front of the keyboard. She has been inside the studio all day yet she can’t record anything.

 

_‘Just stop hesitating, okay? Just please take out my heart.. Like a dazzling ray of light.. Even the moonlight of the night, close your eyes.. Baby, don't cry, tonight…’_

 

Her mind kept playing the same Lu Hana song. **_I should get this out of my chest. Maybe I’ll be able to concentrate after this._** Jungdah placed the headphone on and started recording her version of the same song.

 

\---

"Jiejie!" Yixing's excitedly entered Hana's hotel room while the latter was cooking.

 

"You're back! You said you'll explore Seoul. I thought you would take a while. Dinner's almost ready," Hana beamed at her cousin-slash-manager.

 

"I received an email for you!!! Oh my God! You read and listen to it!" Yixing smiled as well and motion for her to follow him to the living room. Hana's curious on what her cousin is excited about.

 

Yixing set up his laptop on the coffee table with his work email open.

 

 

 

** from: [[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection)] **

** to: [[[email protected]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection)] **

** subject: Greetings from Kim Entertainment! **

 

 

** Dear Mr. Zhang, **

 

** Greetings from Kim Entertainment! **

 

** I am Do Kyungsoon, one of the main composers and producers in our agency. Our CEO Kim-Wu Joonmyun expressed your plan to work with us and we are really honored to be able to work with someone as passionate as Ms. Lu Hana. We are excited to meet you on Tuesday! **

 

** How are you enjoying Seoul so far? We wish for you to have a good time in our city. Hopefully we can give a simple tour in famous places after we work on Ms. Lu's album. **

 

** Excited to work with you! Thank you for choosing Kim Entertainment! Have a nice day! **

 

** Sincerely, **

 

** Do Kyungsoon **

 

 

** (PS: Everyone loves the song " _Baby Don't Cry_ "! We suggest that we include this song as a Bonus Track on the upcoming album. Here is a sample demo from our talented composer. Please consider remaking the song in Korean! ^^) **

 

 

** [Attachment: babydontcry.mp3] **

** Rearranged by: Chen **

** Lyrics & Vocals by: Chen **

 

 

Lu Hana felt as if the time stopped when Yixing played the attached mp3 file. As explained on the email, it is a Korean version of her song. But what amazed her is the voice that sang the melody she created. She composed _Baby Don't Cry_ and never in her wildest dream thought that her idol Chen would sing it. Heck, Chen only ever releases compositions and melodies but never with the mystery composer's voice.

 

"So Chen is really a girl. A genius with perfect pitch and an angelic voice," Yixing's comment brought Hana out of her thoughts.

 

\---

 

"Jiejie!," Chanyeol welcomed them happily. They are set to spend dinner at the Kim's mansion since Chanyeol wants to introduce them to his fiance and his soon-to-be in-laws.

 

"I missed you, Yeollie!" Hana exclaimed as she hugged him. Yixing smiled and hugged Chanyeol as well. They excitedly chatted as Yeol lead them to the living room. Yifan immediately stood up when he saw the newcomers.

 

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Wu Yifan," he introduced as he extended his hand to Yixing.

 

"Oh! You're CEO Kris Wu!" the manager exclaimed as Hana shook the tall man's hand too.

 

"Well, yeah.."

 

"He's my brother-in-law now," Chanyeol smiled as he motioned for them to sit down.

 

"Oh yeah! Kim Joonmyun's husband right? I just learned that CEO Kim and Minseok-ssi are brothers, you know?" Hana turned to Chanyeol.

 

"Well, I just learned as well that you'll produce your new album under Kim Entertainment. That would be really successful! Joon-hyung is the best in the KPop industry."

 

"I certainly believe that," Lu Hana beamed.

 

A very handsome guy with a round face and beautiful single-lidded eyes entered the living room. **_Baozi_** , Hana thought as she excitedly stood up to hug the guy.

 

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Minseok-ssi!"

 

"Y-you too, Lu Hana-ssi.." Minseok stuttered, flustered at the sudden skinship. Chanyeol beamed at him while Yifan and Yixing smiled, amused.

 

"Don't be so formal. We're same age right? Can I call you, Minseokkie and you can just call me Hana?"

 

"S-sure. Thank you, Hana. I hope you'll enjoy your time with us. Dinner will be completely ready soon. I'll call you guys once everything is done."

 

"Can I help with anything?" Hana inquired.

 

"No! You're a guest! We got this so don't worry,” Minseok beamed.

 

"They banned us from the kitchen too so we can just catch up for a while in here," Chanyeol interjected.

 

"Yeah. The Kim siblings really prepared for this dinner so let's just anticipate I guess," Yifan smiled.

 

"Minseok-ssi? Can I call you 'Hyung'? I'm Yixing, Hana's cousin and manager. We talked on the phone a few times," Yixing asked as he handed a basket of gift. They brought 3 bottles of wine as a gesture for the hospitable dinner invite.

 

"Oh, thank you for these! A-and yeah, you can call me, 'hyung'," Minseok is flustered by Yixing too. **_How can these beautiful people exist? Even her cousin-manager can easily be a celebrity himself. Must be the awesome genes._** "I'll go back to the kitchen now. I'll call you in the dining area later on, ok? Thank you, Yixing and Hana. I'll introduce you to everyone later."

 

"Ok! Thank you as well, Minseokkie," Lu Hana answered.

 

\---

“Everything’s ready. Please call them, Jonginnie. Baekhee and Kyungsoon may still be in Jungdah’s room,” Joonmyun requested as Jungdah placed the last dish on their dining table. The Kims, though they work in different fields, enjoy one hobby together: cooking. Joon hopes their additional guests will like what they prepared.

 

“Yes, hyung,” Jongin smiled as he removed his apron. He then proceeded to the living room where he spotted a celebrity with his hyungs.

 

“Oh, Jongin, everything, ok?” Yifan asked as Jongin gaped at Lu Hana.

 

“Oh my gosh! Kim Jongin?! I’m your fan!” The male beside Lu Hana smiled at Jongin. The maknae blushed. Though he is a well-known artist, he still gets flustered by compliments and praises.

 

“I.. Yeah, I’m Kim Jongin. Nice meeting you. The dinner is ready so Joonmyun-hyung told me that you can proceed to the dining area,” Jongin shyly stated.

 

“They are my friends from China, Zhang Yixing and Lu Hana,” Chanyeol introduced as Baekhee and Kyungsoon descended from Jungdah’s room.

 

“Is everything set up, Jongin-ah?” Baekhee asked unaware of the guests that were seated on the couch.

 

“Yes, noona. Hyung wants me to call you guys too.”

 

“Well, we’re here.”

 

“I was just introducing my guests, Yixing-ge and Hana-jiejie,” Chanyeol turned and smiled at Baekhee.

 

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm face-to-face with you!" Baekhee shouted with glee.

 

“Excuse her, she’s a fangirl,” Kyungsoon mock-whispered which caused everyone to laugh.

 

“Shall we proceed to dinner?” Yifan smiled as he stood up.

 

\---

"I'm really sorry about that. It was rather surprising that it happened while we have you as guests," Joonmyun stated when the panic died down. He has come back to the dining room. Only Minseok and Baekhee were left with Jungdah. His husband stood up and placed a calming hand on his waist. Joonmyun can see the worry in Kyungsoon's expression.

 

"Does this happen often?" Lu Hana asked. Joonmyun did not miss the tears in her eyes. **_Why is she crying?_**

 

"Not really. She's just sensitive.."

 

"Is she ok now?"

 

"Yes, we're lucky that Minseok-hyung is here. She has calmed down and is resting for now.."

 

"Can I see her?" Hana asked and Joonmyun doesn't know what to say. **_Why is she so concerned? It's the first time they met each other, right?_**

 

"I think now is not the best time, Hana. She needs to rest and she needs to come to terms with the situation. The shock of seeing you is the cause of her panic attack," Minseok answered as he stepped inside the dining room. Everyone turned to the doctor. Yixing is confused. **_How can seeing Hana cause a panic attack?_**

 

"Why is she the cause of Jungdah-noona's panic?" Chanyeol asked, brows furrowed.

 

"It's the Red. You know Jungdah. They are Fated," Minseok looked at Hana then at Joonmyun. Yifan hugged his husband tighter.

 

"What?! Is that true?!" Yixing turned to his jiejie who still has tears in her eyes.

 

"Yes. I don't know how to explain what happened. When I saw her, I saw our Reds come together. Then she panicked. My heart hurt when she lost consciousness after I told her my name," Hana remembered how she saw the panic in the other's eyes and how she tried to comfort the other only to be pushed away.

 

"Don't take it personally. She's just shocked. I suggest we eat dinner for now and we'll tell you about her later on," Minseok said. A silent conversation passed between him and Joonmyun. Joon sighed and nodded. Kyungsoon stood as Minseok, Yifan and Joonmyun took their seats.

 

"I.. Can I stay with Baekhee? I know she won't leave her best friend's side and I won't leave them too. I'll bring them something to eat too, sajangnim," Kyungsoon turned to Joonmyun. She always felt like an outsider since she was only associated to the family because of her job and her Fate with Baekhee. But she really became closer to everyone especially Jungdah.

 

"Ok, I'm glad that Baekhee and Jungdah have you," Joonmyun smiled. Kyungsoon nodded and was about to leave to get a tray of food from the kitchen when Joonmyun stopped her. "And Kyungsoon-ah.. please just call us 'oppa'.. you are already family. I keep telling you that." Kyungsoon smiled at him. He saw CEO Wu and Dr. Kim smile at him too.

 

\---

 

_"You know how we, up until now, don't have any basis or scientific explanation about the Red and the Fate right? But we do have some known facts about these. For one, the Red should show up within a certain age range. What happened with Jungdah... She did not get her Red so she had depression.. She was so afraid she will be alone for the rest of her life. We don't really know what she feels but when she had depression, the panic attacks started.." Minseok explained, his eyes teary as he stared at his tea._

 

_"But then she started picking herself up with everyone's help especially Bekhee and their music. She channeled her love to her music. She worked to distract herself. But she still cries by herself and try to hide it from us," Joonmyun said, his smiled sad._

 

_"But then, when I was in New York with Yeol, she had another panic attack. But this time, she panicked because she finally has her Red. Imagine that? She already gave up and thought she will never be Fated these past years. She's hopeful but doubtful about herself.. Kyungsoon told me that she thought she is hallucinating and seeing the Red because she badly wanted to. So she was probably shocked to see her Red tied with yours," Minseok continued._

 

_"It's funny how small our world is. Who would have thought that you are Chanyeol's jiejie? We knew about his close friend but I did not know that it is the same famous artist who will work with us. You should know that you are Baekhee's favorite singer as well. And I believe you are the 4th wedding singer too? Baek, Kyungsoon and Jungdah are the other three singers. Wow, Fate is weird. But I'm glad that Chanyeol brought you in our lives. Now I know that our princess will be with someone we can count on," Joonmyun smiled._

 

 

Lu Hana mulled over what Minseok and Joonmyun told her about Jungdah. She wants to know her more. She feels attached already. She believes in Fate and she had waited and now that she met her other half, she'll do everything to win her heart. She will help her gain trust in their destiny.

 

"You'll have your meeting with the composers on Tuesday. Maybe you'll meet her again," Yixing's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"I wish so.." Lu Hana stared at the passing scenery as they drive by. **_What a life-changing and eventful night._**

 

\---

 

Jungdah opened her eyes. She's in her room. She sat up and saw Baekhee and Kyungsoon sleeping in each other's arms on the mattress on her bedroom floor. Baekhee uses that mattress during sleepovers. She smiled at the cute scene. Then her smile disappeared when she remembered what happened the night before.

 

_"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm face-to-face with you!" Jungdah heard Baekhee's voice. People are approaching the dining room. They will finally meet Chanyeol's guests._

 

_"Jungdah, can you please get the wine opener real quick?" her Minseok oppa whispered. She nodded and immediately went to the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Jungdah rummaged through the drawers for the corkscrew. She can hear pleasantries being exchanged and Baek's excited voice. **What got her squealing?**  Kim Jungdah got back to the dining room and handed the wine opener to Joonmyun who was now holding on the wine bottles._

 

_"And that's my sister, Kim Jungdah. She works in Joonmyun's company," she heard her Minseok oppa's introduction. She turned to bow at the guests when she caught her eyes. **Lu Hana.** Her mind supplied the name of the guest who seemed to freeze as well. She felt dizzy and she caught herself by holding on to the chair in front of her. Joonmyun caught her as well. She can't breathe._

 

_"Hyung!" Joonmyun's panicked voice was heard and her oldest brother was immediately beside her, checking her._

 

_"Breathe, Jungdah. Here, copy me. Inhale, exhale. Feel that? My lungs are breathing and my heart is beating," the doctor instructed as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. She tried her best to do the same._

 

_"Hey, please be ok... I'm Lu Hana. You're ok..” another voice called in front of her. She felt someone hold her other hand. She turned her attention to the female in front of her. She caught sight of their Reds together. She flinched and pulled her hand out of the other's hold. She did not miss the hurt the flashed through the other's eyes. A wave of dizziness hit her again. She felt everyone moving around her and someone lifted her up. Then everything went black._

 

"Hey, you're awake? How are you feeling?" Kyungsoon's voice inquired. Jungdah turned to her.

 

"I'm fine.. Just.. I don't know.. What happened last night?"

 

"You had a panic attack. Dr. Kim said you're ok now and you just need to rest. Sajangnim said that we can stay home with you today. I'll work on emails later once my brain starts cooperating with me," Kyungsoon answered as she tucks Baek's hair out of her face. The action is so endearing. If only Baekhee would stop drooling in her pillow…

 

"Oh, you don't have to stay with me.."

 

"Nonsense! Of course we'll stay," Kyungsoon frowned at her.

 

\---

 

"Yes, hyung, we are eating lunch now."

 

_"Her medicines--"_

 

"I'll let her take them after lunch. Minseok-hyung gave me all the instructions."

 

_"Okay, Jongin. We'll be there for dinner."_

 

"Ok. Take care. See you later, Joonmyun-hyung," Jongin ended the call.

 

"Joonma is on 'mom mode' huh?" Baekhee giggled. They were all eating lunch that Kyungsoon and Jongin prepared.

 

"Yeah, you know how he is," Jongin smiled. "He's always worried about us. Sometimes he forgets about his own self. That's why I'm glad he married Yifan-hyung though their marriage surprised everyone." Kim Joonmyun and Wu Yifan met in a business conference in Japan. They both did not attend the conference after party that night and next thing the world knew, they were married the next day.

 

"Yifan oppa does keep him sane so I'm grateful. They are like our appa and eomma," Jungdah smiled.

 

"What will you do now though? I mean, you now have your Fated too," Baek asked her.

 

"Was that really not a dream? _Lu Hana?_ Of all people?"

 

"Why don't you ever believe in yourself? And so what if it's Lu Hana? You don't hate her right? I think she will be good for you," Baekhee answered.

 

"She's famous. She'll not settle for someone like me."

 

"’Someone like you?’ Why? Nothing's wrong with you!" Kyungsoon frowned, joining the argument.

 

"I'm not good enough for her."

 

"That's not how Fate and love work. She was really worried last night and she even wanted to stay but Minseok oppa advised her to give you some space to absorb everything," Kyungsoon explained. Jungdah frowned.

 

"I think she likes you already. If you must know the hottest news today," Jongin interjected while showing his phone screen to everyone. He was listening to his noonas argue while checking the latest news and he saw the most trending right now.

 

 

**[BREAKING NEWS]: FAMOUS SINGER-ACTRESS LU HANA ANNOUNCED SHE HAS FOUND HER FATED.**

 

**Famous actress announced her new relationship status via social media today:**

 

**@7_luhana_m changed her status from SINGLE to FATED.**

**@7_luhana_m: I have found an angel. -- feeling happy.** **JJJ**

 

**Many reposted her statement. Fans were pleasantly surprised and speculations concluded that her Fated maybe a Korean national since she was not able to meet her other half in China. Reporters have tried to contact her agency but they have yet to provide an official statement.**

 

 

"See? She even announced you to the world already," Kyungsoon pointed out. Baekhee gave her a smile to express her support.

 

\---

 

"You're really crazy, jiejie!" Yixing exclaimed. Hana looked up from her music sheets. She has been hit by an instant inspiration so she has been writing down the melody that has been playing in her head.

 

"What?"

 

"Everyone wants you to give a statement about your status! You suddenly announced about your Fated on your SNS!"

 

"I'm really happy, you know? I didn't know people would care so much." She did see the influx of comments and questions on her post but she ignored them all.

"Of course, your fans and the media are curious. Just.. You can't announce her name, ok? Kim Joonmyun called me to request that you don't announce her to the public yet. She's not ready," Yixing sighed.

 

"I'm sorry," Hana frowned. She did not think about that. She would protect her of course and she'll announce about her once she is ready and they are already official.

 

\---

 

"Good morning, Ms. Lu Hana. I am Secretary Cha Hakyeon. Welcome to Kim Entertainment! Kim-sajangnim and our composers are already in the meeting room. Please follow me," the nice secretary led them. Lu Hana is nervous. **_Will she be here?_**

 

"Good morning, please have a seat," Kim Joonmyun greeted and bowed as they entered the room. She bowed and nodded to the other people inside the room. She caught Jungdah's eye and she bowed at her.

 

"This is our first official meeting so let's start with some introductions," Joonmyun announced. "We are honored to work with someone like you. I, Wu Joonmyun, will personally be involved in the planning for your Korean album. Since it's a special album, we will be working with specific people only. Rest assured that you will be working with the best people only. For now, meet our composers,” Joonmyun motioned to Kyungsoon.

 

"Hi, I am Do Kyungsoon. All three of us are composers but I also handle all the paperwork regarding producing music,” Kyungsoon bowed.

 

"Hi! I'm your number 1 fan, Byun Baekhee! I am known as Composer Byun. I supervise everything about the recordings we have." The lady beside Kyungsoon winked. Lu Hana has been amused with her since she first met Baekhee.

 

"Good morning, I am Kim Jungdah. I am the main composer," her Fated meekly introduced.

 

"I am Zhang Yixing, Lu Hana's cousin and manager. Looking forward to work with all of you," her cousin gave them his famous dimpled smile.

 

"I am Lu Hana. I am really excited to work with you all," she said as she gazed at Jungdah. Jungdah bowed her head to hide her expression.

 

"Well, basically, you will mainly work with us. Today we will talk about the basic ideas you have for your album. And I also need to tell you that we have a change of schedule for this album," Joonmyun started when everyone is sat down.

 

"What changes?" Yixing is on his 'manager mode' immediately.

 

"Nothing too drastic. It's just that since we learned that Ms. Lu is the other wedding singer for our brother Minseok, I thought that we should adjust to work on the wedding and the album at the same time. Park Chanyeol chose the songs for their wedding and we will need to rearrange and rerecord the wedding songs. We also need to know what songs you would like to play during the reception. Minseok-hyung told me that the wedding singers should choose."

 

"We perfectly understand," Hana answered. The wedding is near so the adjusted schedules may include practicing with the other girls. **_I wonder how she would sound like?_**

 

"Let's talk about that later. So, do you have any ideas about the concept of your album?"

 

"I've thought about it. Around 10 songs perhaps? I would like the main song to be something I composed? I'm working on it now. Then, like Kyungsoon suggested on her email, we should include my Korean version of _Baby Don't Cry_. I have another request aside from that though.." Lu Hana bit her bottom lip, thinking if her request would be possible. She can see Kyungsoon and Hakyeon writing down things, perhaps taking note of her requests.

 

"10 songs, self-composed title song, Korean Version of _Baby Don't Cry_.. What else?"

 

"You see, Kyungsoon sent me a demo of the Korean Version of _Baby Don't Cry_. Can we include that version in the album too? I really loved that version and I want my fans to hear it too," she saw Joonmyun turn to Kyungsoon.

 

"I'm sorry, sajangnim. I sent Mr. Zhang a welcome email. Baekhee requested that I attach a sample demo with it. Sorry, we did not ask for your permission."

 

"That's ok. Who sang in that demo though?" Joonmyun raised one eyebrow.

 

"According to the email, it was rearranged with vocals and lyrics by Chen. Speaking of that, can we request for Chen to work with this album too? Hana is a fan of her!" Yixing interjected.

 

"Chen?" Joonmyun was surprised. He looked at his sister who shook her head. He sighed. "We can ask her to work with us but it is not in our position to state her identity."

 

"Thank you. Requesting for her help is more than enough. Do you think she will agree to add her Korean Version of _Baby Don't Cry_ though?" Hana asked. Jungdah subtly nodded her head when Joon shifted his gaze to her.

 

"I think she will agree to that. We just need to formally record that song."

 

"Great! Thanks!!!" Hana beamed.

 

\---

"Kim Jungdah-ssi, can we please talk?" Hana asked when she caught up with the other. The meeting just ended with the good conclusion.

 

"I'm sorry about everything, Lu Hana-ssi," Jungdah bowed as she stared at their Reds that are now tied together since there's only a short distance between them.

 

"Why are you sorry? What are you even sorry for?" Hana asked, confused. She just wants to court her formally.

 

"I may not be enough for someone like you."

 

"What? Don't ever say that, please! I'm glad to finally meet you."

 

"I'm.." Jungdah bowed her head. She was shocked though when Lu Hana walked close to her to grab her hand. The Reds glow.

 

"Please let me love you. I like you already," Hana sincerely expressed as she held her hand. **_The touch feels special._**

 

"I don't actually know what to do.."

 

"That's ok. I don't know what to do too. I'm nervous like you too. Please don't doubt yourself. Let's start small and then we can take baby steps into this relationship. We have all the time in the world. After all, we are Fated, bound to be with each other forever."

 

"Thank you, Lu Hana-ssi," Jungdah became teary with all the honest words from her Fated. Hana smiled at her.

 

\---

 

_“Neomu na-ege isseo~ chuhnsaboda duh areumdawuh nuh-hanamaneul saranghalguh ya~~” (“You’ve captured me~ you’re even more gorgeous than angel, I’ll only love you~~”)_

 

 

Hana stood in shock outside the recording room. They are going to record the wedding songs today. Baekhee completed the rearranged version of Super Junior's _‘Angel’_ so that is what they are recording today. Jungdah is inside the room, recording her part now. **_That voice.._**

 

Lu Hana and Kim Jungdah are still getting to know each other. She is trying her best to break the walls around Jungdah's heart. Jungdah's brothers and friends have been supportive to her efforts. She can feel that Jungdah is insecure though she doesn’t know why.

 

The door suddenly opened. Jungdah walked out, shocked that Hana has been standing by the door.

 

"Hi, Hana-ssi.."

 

"Jungdah, love, please tell me the truth? Are you.. are you Chen?" Hana asked. She recognized her voice.

 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to lie to you.. Chen is--" Jungdah's explanation was cut off when Hana suddenly hugged her.

 

"You don't have to explain anything. It's just that I've always thought Chen is amazing. And I've wanted to hear your singing voice since Chanyeollie told me you sounded like an angel. And oh God, he is definitely correct! I really love your voice," Hana confessed.

 

"Thank you... I like your voice too and I admire your compositions..." Jungdah shyly said. **_Being inside her embrace feels amazing._**

 

\---

 

"And you may now kiss your husband," the priest announced as Park Chanyeol smiled then kissed his now-husband, Kim-Park Minseok.

 

 

_“Ije nan neoege malhallaeyo, yeongwonhi saranghaeyo~_

_Baby every day and night, nae gyeote isseojul,_  
Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul,  
Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo~  
Say I do~  
I can’t stop loving you~

 

 _Baby every day and night, ni gyeote isseojul,_  
Sesang geu mueotboda naegen neorangeol,  
Ireoke neowa danduri igoseseo,  
Say I do~  
Yes I do~  
I can’t stop loving you~  
Oh Loving you~”

 

 

Baekhee, Kyungsoon, Jungdah and Hana sang their version of Super Junior-KRY’s _‘Loving You’_ with smiles on their faces as cheers erupted inside the church. A lot of guests are present since the young politician and the doctor are both popular personalities. Not to mention, Wu Yifan and Wu Joonmyun's presence along with Kim Jongin and Lu Hana's artist status. Joonmyun was crying happy (but ugly) tears as Yifan hugged him.

 

"This is amazing. Minseok oppa looked really happy. Chanyeol too!" Baekhee exclaimed when they are in the reception area already. The reception is held on the garden beside the church. The weather is perfect as afternoon blends into evening. The lights that were setup on the place were all dazzling. The love songs that they chose are playing softly on the background as people mingle.

 

"I'm really happy for them too," Jungdah smiled. He spotted his Joonmyun oppa attached to Yifan as usual. Jongin is with his guest -- is that Oh Sehun? -- who was staring at Zhang Yixing.

 

"I want a garden wedding," Kyungsoon suddenly announced as she take in the glamorous garden they are in.

 

"Heard that, Byun? Save up for a garden wedding," Hana teased as Kyungsoon blushed, taken aback.

 

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Baekhee sassed as she winked. They burst into laughter when Kyungsoon hit her, her face flushed.

 

 

The girls then sang their own version of _Open Arms_ and then joined the unmarried people when it came for Minseok to throw his bouquet to the lucky person who will get married next. Baekhee and Jungdah squealed when the bouquet landed on the arms of unsuspecting Cha Hakyeon. He wasn't even trying to join the people waiting for the bouquet. Jungdah saw Joonmyun and Yifan smirked at Secretary Jung Taekwoon as Hakyeon blushed at the sudden attention and cheers.

 

 

"You know, I'm really happy today too. Canlie wanted the best and this turned out to be perfect," Lu Hana whispered as they danced. It is the first dance and Hana dragged her to dance with the other couples. Jungdah hid her face on Hana's shoulder as she felt people staring at them. **_Maybe they are wondering who she is._**

 

"Everyone's happy especially our stressed eomma. Did you see his ugliness when he cried?" Jungdah joked. She felt the tremors as Hana giggled. They were not even dancing anymore. They were like hugging each other while swaying slowly. **_She can feel her warmth._**

 

"I will tell him you said that!"

 

"Everyone knows he's so ugly when he cries! He already knew that!" Jungdah also giggled.

 

"I realized something today too..." Hana whispered again.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I want to make music with you for the rest of my life. Whether you want to sing or compose, I don't care. I just want to enjoy music with you. I.. I love you, Jungdah," Hana confessed as she hugged her tighter. Jungdah felt her heart beat faster.

 

"I.."

 

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know.."

 

Jungdah thought about how caring and patient Hana has been with her. She is clingy but she respects the limits that Jungdah set. She never pushed her limits or demanded her to change. That's why she grew closer to her. She's insecure but she knows that Hana doesn't care about what other people will think. **_They have opposite personalities but they are compatible; they have the same dream though they have different ways. Just like puzzle pieces that complete each other._**

 

She slowly removed herself from Hana's embrace. They have stopped swaying and she saw the hurt in Hana's eyes.

 

"Don't be mad at me please! I am not sorry about telling you how I feel. I just--" Hana's words were cut off by a pair of lips. Jungdah suddenly pulled her face and kissed her. **_Jungdah is kissing her. What._** Jungdah pulled away and wrapped her arms to hug her close. She hid her face on her left shoulder.

 

"I know. I have grown to love you too. And I'm sorry I can't show you how much I love you. You have been always there for me but I don't know how to be with you. You have everything you needed so I feel like you don't really need me. You're like an angel who stood by my side all these time... Thank you," Jungdah whispered.

 

"You may see me as an angel but I am really not. If I am one, I would still stay by your side. Thank you.. thank you for accepting me," Hana whispered as she hugged her tighter.

 

"Can I have her next dance?" Joonmyun suddenly tapped Hana. **_Oh, right, they are in the middle of the dance floor._** Hana nodded as Yifan extended his hand to her. She accepted his hand as Jungdah accepted Joonmyun's.

 

"I'm so happy for you, Jungdah. I can't believe our only princess is truly a grown up now," Joonmyun teased.

 

"Oppa~~" Jungdah whined as she blushed.

 

"I just want you to be ready. It seems like the two of you have your own world earlier. You must know that some people took pictures when you kissed. There would be headlines by tomorrow and I can already feel the headache coming when they try to get information about you."

 

"What?!" Jungdah blushed. She can probably rival a tomato when it comes to redness. ** _What have I done??!_**

 

"Don't think too much about it. People are bound to know anyways. Yifan and I will do our best to block people if they invade your privacy," Joonmyun promised.

 

"Thank you, oppa.."

 

"We love you, princess," Joonmyun kissed her cheek.

 

\---

 

_“But I still feel the sole reason for happiness, because right now my eternity is you,_

_Eternally love~_

 

_As long as you and I continue walking together,  
Heaven is anytime and anywhere~”_

 

 

"Wow, I am honored that you sang that song live here in our show. This is your title song, right? If I may ask, Lu Hana-ssi, what is your inspiration for this beautiful song?"

 

"It's an honor to perform in your show too. Thank you. As for your question, it is rather 'who' than 'what'. I wrote this song when I got inspired the first time I met my Fated. She told me that I am like her angel and I told her that if I am an angel, I'd gladly be a human to stay by her side...”

 

\---

 

**@allkpop: Lu Hana achieves all-kill with latest album, "Angel (Into Your World)"!**

 

**@soompi: Lu Hana announced engagement with composer Kim Jungdah!**

 

**@All_Things_KPop: Kim Entertainment hints on a collaboration duet between Lu Hana and Kim Jungdah!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
